Sepasang Kekasih
by Ezzziiiw
Summary: "Ya bagaimana lagi, selama ini cewek yang mendekatimu tak pernah memenuhi kriteriaku. Bukankah kau berjanji hanya akan berkencan dengan cewek yang memenuhi standar kita berdua?"


**4**

**Sepasang Kekasih.**

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning**: AU, Singkat, alunya datar, miss typo (s), kayaknya sedikit (banyak) OOC, standar warning lainnya.

**Eji's notes**: Fic ShikaIno kelihatannya menyusut yak? Jadi sedih… berhubung eji libur dari hari sabtu hingga selasa ke depan, maka ji memutuskan untuk kembali mengetik, mencoba lahan ShikaIno, dan mengabaikan laporan fisika, pr kalkulus, analisis sosum, makalah, dsb. Oh ya, terlalu sering berhubungan dengan angka dan bacaan terjemahan membuat kosa kataku makin menyusuuut, aduh bundo, help meee! Dan hingga saat ini eji masi kesulitan dalam menentukan judul, summary, dan ending! #parah

Daaaan selamat membaca kawan! :D

-G-G-G-

**Sepasang Kekasih?**

Ada banyak hal yang bisa membuatku gregetan, gemes, dan ingin memukul seseorang; mengetahui bahwa hakku dirampas oleh bos, dijahili teman, atau seperti contoh nyata yang ada dihadapanku ini. Sepasang manusia yang bersikap seolah-olah mengumumkan kepada dunia bahwa mereka hanyalah sebatas sahabat saja, tak lebih. Padahal kentara sekali kalau mereka layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Pihak laki-laki terlalu malas untuk menanggapi pandangan orang-orang terhadap hubungan mereka, bahkan mungkin ia juga malas sekedar untuk menahan mulutnya agar tidak menguap. Sedangkan yang perempuan lebih senang jika kau menanyainya tentang produk kecantikkan yang tengah ia gunakan, jika kau menunjukkan katalog diskon barang-barang branded, atau jika kau menyampaikan sebuah gossip terbaru akan cowok-cowok yang tengah ia lirik.

Nah, nah, lihat tingkah mereka kini. Seperti sepasang suami istri yang telah lama menikah dan saling memahami keperluan pasangannya tanpa sepatah kata pun terucap. Laki-laki itu masuk mendahului si wanita, membukakan pintu dan kemudian membersihkan bangku kantin -yang tak jauh dari posisiku- untuk diduduki si blonde itu. Yang wanita memesankan si pria makanan dengan begitu hafalnya, tanpa menanyainya terlebih dahulu.

Pria malas itu bahkan mau berdiri hanya untuk mengambilkan pesanan jus jeruk si gadis yang tak kunjung datang. Sedangkan si gadis, ketimbang memulai menyantap makanannya duluan, ia lebih memilih memotong-motong brief steak kepunyaan si cowok agar nanti si pemalas itu tidak perlu lagi memainkan pisaunya.

Untuk lebih mudahnya lebih baik kita sebut nama asli kedua orang tersebut, karena jujur saja aku mulai bosan dengan kata-kata 'gadis itu', 'si pria', 'pemalas', dan sejenisnya. Yang satu bernama Yamanaka Ino, dan yang lain bernama Nara Shikamaru. Bagaimana bisa aku mengenal mereka? Anggap saja karena mereka sering makan di sini, dan karena suara bossy Ino yang lantang yang membuatku bisa mengambil informasi sebanyak-banyaknya.

Shikamaru kembali dengan membawa dua buah barang dimasing-masing tangannya. Segelas jus jeruk dan sekotak tissue. Kedua barang itu ia letakkan dihadapan Ino yang kemudian menyerukan ucapan terima kasih dengan suara yang lantang dan ceria. Shikamaru hanya membalas dengan gumaman singkat bernada acuh. Dan kemudian barulah sebuah percakapan terjadi.

"Shika, besok aku pergi ke taman ria bersama Neji! Menurutmu aku lebih baik memakai baju apa? Apa sebaiknya aku membeli baju baru?"

Shikamaru mendelik sesaat, tak memandang wajah Ino sedikit pun, tetapi malah mengusap lembut rambut Ino. Membersihkannya dari daun gugur yang menempel, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "kau tetap merepotkan saat memakai baju apapun."

Ino merengut kesal mendengar kata merepotkan keluar dari mulut Shikamaru. Selanjutnya ia hanya merajuk sambil mengaduk-aduk jus jeruknya dengan pipet dan memain-mainkan potongan-potongan es yang ada didalamnya. Mendapati Shika tetap melanjutkan kegiatan makannya tanpa peduli sedikitpun dengan rengutan Ino, mulut Ino makin manyun. "Ne… kau besok ada kegiatan apa Shika? Jangan bilang lagi-lagi kau hanya menghabiskan weekend-mu dengan memandangi awan?"

"Seseorang mengajakku pergi." Shikamaru mengambil jus jeruk Ino dan meminumnya beberapa tegukan. "Tapi entahlah, sepertinya itu terlalu membosankan dan merepotkan, lebih baik aku beristirahat di rumah."

Ino mencabut tissue dari dalam kotak dan kemudian menyapukannya ke sudut bibir Shikamaru yang terdapat corengan saos steak. Setelah meletakkan tissue bekas itu ke sisi lain meja, Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah-olah tengah berhadapan dengan seorang anak kecil yang lagi-lagi melupakan pesan ibunya.

"Aissh… jangan membuat Bibi datang kepadaku dan meminta agar aku mengajakmu ikut bersamaku dan Neji, Shika!" Ino meraih tas Shikamaru dan mulai mencari ponsel laki-laki itu. "Nah, katakan, siapa yang telah mengajakmu keluar, biar aku kirimkan e-mail persetujuan kepadanya," tanya Ino begitu mendapati ponsel Shikamaru.

"Shion," jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Shion?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Hm."

"Mmm, Shion yang itu?"

"Jika maksudmu 'yang itu' adalah Shion yang baru saja memenangkan ajang pencarian bakat dan Shion yang merupakan teman kita sewaktu taman kanak-kanak. Maka benar, Shion yang itu."

Begitu mendapatkan jawaban dari Shikamaru, dengan cepat kilat jempol Ino menari-nari di atas key pad handphone Shikamaru. Setelah beberapa lama, Ino tersenyum puas dan membaca hasil karangannya dengan nada ceria. "Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemani wanita kesepian sepertimu, ku harap kau mengerti dan menyadari posisimu dan jangan pernah lagi mengganggu ketentraman hidupku, kau terlalu merepotkan!"

"Oke, sent!" sorak Ino. Shikamaru hanya menanggapi kelakuan Ino dengan desahan. "Bukankah tadi kau bilang mengirimkan e-mail persetujuan?"

"Shika, mestinya kau berterima kasih kepadaku, dia bukan tipe cewek yang cocok untukmu, ia pasti hanya akan memanfaatkanmu saja!" kilah Ino.

Shikamaru menangguk-angguk malas. "Hal yang sama juga kau lakukan kepada Temari dan Tayuya. Aku mulai berpikir kalau kau hanya ingin memanen musuh."

Yap, semua orang pasti sadar bahwa Shikamaru tidak mungkin mengirim pesan sepanjang dan sefrontal itu. Semua tuduhan mau tak mau tetap ditujukan kepada Ino.

"Ya bagaimana lagi, selama ini cewek yang mendekatimu tak pernah memenuhi kriteriaku. Bukankah kau berjanji hanya akan berkencan dengan cewek yang memenuhi standar kita berdua?" tanya Ino sambil menjauhkan piring dari hadapannya, ia tak lagi bernapsu untuk menghabiskannya.

"Begitu pun dengan pasangan kencanmu Nona Yamanaka!" balas Shikamaru.

"Jadi menurutmu Neji tak memenuhi standar? Dia baik, sopan, pintar, tampan, populer, dan masih banyak lagi nilai plusnya, jadi kriteria mana yang tidak ia penuhi?" cerca Ino.

Shikamaru menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, "ia terlalu kaku dan serius, tidak cocok dengan keperibadianmu," jawab Shikamaru.

"Fine, jika menurutmu begitu, aku akan membatalkan janji dengan Neji," ujar Ino ringan sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Shikamaru kemudian berdiri, meraih ranselnya dan ransel Ino yang pada akhirnya bertengger di kedua pundaknya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju ke arahku. Meninggalkan Ino yang kini tengah berjalan keluar kantin sambil mengutak-atik ponsel Shikamaru.

Shikamaru menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang kepadaku. Sambil menyodorkan kembalian, aku bertanya, "apakah nona cantik yang ada di sana adalah pacarmu?" Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berseloroh, "apakah kelihatannya seperti itu?"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Entahlah," ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan meja kasir tempatku berdiri.

Jadi bagaimana? Bukankah tingkah mereka seperti sepasang kekasih?

-G-G-G-

**Eji's notes**: oke, eji gak bakalan menyalahkan readers jika nantinya mengirimkan cinderamata berupa flame untuk fic ini. Haha, karena sejujurnya yang mendasari pembentukkan fic ini selain alasan yg diatas adalah karena daku merindukan perasaan saat membaca review an dari pembacaaa, dag dig dug serrr. Kadang senyam senyum, kadang bahagia tak terkira, kadang makin semangat, dan kadang bingung.

Oke, perasaan seperti apa yg nantinya akan kau kirimkan kepadaku? Jangan lupa ripiu yaa XD


End file.
